Peace, Hope and Love
by The Doctor's Sonic Banana
Summary: The Doctor has left Rose once again in the parallel universe. However, this time, he left her with something new. A duplicate of himself. What will happen?


**Chapter 1: Departing Bad Wolf Bay**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I've had a bit of writer's block lately, so I'm deciding to write a fanfic about Doctor Who! I love it, so why not? Okay, I'm done blabbering on. Oh, and (obviously), it's post- Journey's End. So, yeah!**

"But it's still not right. 'Cause the Doctor's still...you." Rose stuttered out of her mouth. The duplicate Doctor who was standing next to her tensed so Rose turned to him, and saw that he had a sad look on his face.

"And I'm him." the Doctor responded. Rose looked at both of the Doctors, well, the real Doctor and the other Doctor, and sighed, frustrated.

"Alright, both of you then, answer me this. When I last stood here, on this very same beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" Rose asked, still looking between both Doctors. The Doctor, the real Doctor, had a blank mask he had put on his face, and simply stated, "I said, 'Rose Tyler'."

"And how was that sentence gonna end?" Rose pushed him for further information.

"Does it need saying?" The Doctor asked. Rose had a feeling she knew what he said, and he had that mask on because he didn't want to show his feelings, his heartbroken feelings. She then turned to the other Doctor, the fake Doctor, and saw him straighten his posture once she turned to look at him.

"...and you, Doctor. What was the end of the sentence?" Rose asked this new Doctor. This Doctor, instead of masking his feelings, smiled, leaned in closely to her and whispered those words Rose was longing to hear from the Doctor. The Doctor stepped back and Rose looked at him. Yes, those words were true. They weren't coming from the real Doctor's mouth, but they were good enough at the moment. Rose looked at the new Doctor, just dazzled. Awestruck. Shocked. All these mixtures of feelings. And they weren't bad, mind you. Just... different. And, without any warning, Rose grabbed the new Doctor by his tie, pulled him close and kissed him, her lips meeting his.

To Rose it felt like a splash of fireworks had exploded around her. It sounded extremely cheesy when she thought, but it was actually what she had felt. It was like in one of those old movies where a bunch of fireworks explode into the air when a couple kiss. But this was real. She pulled apart quickly and her head snapped back to the Doctor. His mask was gone. His feelings were showing clearly. He looked... heartbroken. Donna had acknowledged this and was looking at the Doctor, concern on her face.

"Doctor, I-" Rose began.  
>"I've got to go. The two universes will close in a few moments." the Doctor said, his voice breaking slightly at the end of his sentence. His eyes were now brimming with tears and Rose couldn't do anything. She just looked at him, unable to know what to do. Before Rose could act, the Doctor muttered to Donna that they had to go, and turned, heading back to the TARDIS. Donna glanced at Rose apologetically and also turned, entering the blue box she had loved so dearly. Rose sank to her knees, the seawater and sand engulfing her legs, and watched the TARDIS leave, a blank look on her face, contrasting to the emotions that were tumbling in her stomach and mind. The Doctor was gone. She was alone. Abandoned and ditched by her love for whom she had fought for so much. And here she was standing, or kneeling actually, watching him leave again wiith Donna Noble on the TARDIS, leaving the universe that Rose was damned to live in for the rest of her life.

Rose didn't know how long she had been kneeling on the wet sand, but she figured that it was quite long as the Doctor, the clone Doctor that the real Doctor had literally given to her cleared his throat. Rose's head snapped back to where the Doctor, Jackie and Pete were standing. The Doctor extended his hand towards Rose so she could take it. She hesitantly took it and stood up with the help of the Doctor.

"You right?" he asked.

"Yeah." she whispered, tears now filling her eyes. It wasn't long before she was bawling her eyes out on the Doctor's shoulder, on her way back to the Tyler mansion in Pete's old Jeep.

**Hmm... so that's it! As I said, I've had a it of writer's block on my other Harry Potter story 'Fireflies' so I decided to write a DW fanfic! YAY! And I'm happy because I finally got a Sonic Screwdriver :) **

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**~~Gaby :)**

**P.S. Yes, I know I added that last part with Donna and the Doctor but I couldn't think of anything else!**


End file.
